Forgetting Time
by Rika the total Strange
Summary: Sora Finds himself Trapped between two Girls and as he spends more time with both Will soon Make it hard to chose.  Might have "Lime" flavor pages  ;D Im kidding!
1. Chapter 1

"_Everything started with a chat…"_

_This has to be my very first Kingdom Hearts sotry Ive ever done! If there is any misspelling or whatso ever then Im sorry! If It starts not making sence please tell me so I can fix it! ^-^ _

Chapter 1

ONLINE [X]

Mickey [-]

Key blade princess [x]

Roxas Rocks [-]

King of Kingdom Hearts [x]

Dark Prince [-]

All Mighty Flames of Doom! [-]

Art is all3 [-]

KP: Anyone on?

KKH: Yeah, I am but it's late. I thought you went to bed early?

KP: I can't sleep. Would you stay up with me? Don't go to bed please?

KKH: its 4 in the morning but ok. I'll be here till you get sleepy ok?

KP: thank you… Sora?

KKH: yeah?

KP: You remember that girl you helped? The one who got stuck on Destiny Island one time?

KKH: yeah… what about her?

KP: well….

KKH: c'mon tell me… what is it?

KP: ok, w…who is she? What's her name? Are you guys close friends now? Is she younger or older than you? What is it?

KKH: She is my friend. And… she is older than me by a years. She's 17 and you know am 16 ha-ha. Her name? Her name is really pretty so how can I forget it?

KP: what's her name? Tell me!

KKH: Its Ayashi Hikari.

KP: …

KKH: huh? What's wrong Kairi?

KP: nothing. But that is a pretty name… prettier than mine.

KKH: I won't lie but in my opinion it is. But yours is too you know. I like it. :]

KP: for once you couldn't lie? Don't be so honest all the time! Ugh you irritate me at times!

KKH: WHAT? What did I do? Why do you want me to lie? I can't lie to you…

KP: but i am your girlfriend! You should've said that my name is prettier! That's part of the girlfriend-Boyfriend rules! Sora go bald!

KKH: Kairi why are you so mad? And I told you I wasn't good with relationships! I'm sorry ok! But I won't lie! Her name IS PRETTY!

KP: im going now. NIGHT!

KKH: WAIT! ARE YOU MAD NOW?

Key blade princess [Offline] (x)

KKH: Ugh, everyday is the same… Kairi you didn't led me explain right. She was from the organization. I disposed of her. And now she's no more ok? She's dead I killed her. But I won't lie… again…. I had some great times with her and the memories we made were one of the best I've had. But by the time I log off this will be deleted. … Kairi I fell in love with her too. And killing her made me fell in love with her more. She became aggressive so I could get mad and kill her and you want to know why? Because she wanted me to stay by your side… so I promised her ill love you and take care of you… I love you the way I once felt for her so don't ever judge my love. Night.

King of Kingdom Hearts [Offline] (-)

DATA DELETED….

[next day

ONLINE [X]

Mickey [-]

Key blade princess [-]

Roxas Rocks [x]

King of Kingdom Hearts [x]

Dark Prince [-]

All Mighty Flames of Doom! [-]

Art is all3 [-]

RR: Yo! Anyone on? :]

KKH: Hey! I am… How's everything with the organization?

RR: Good. Hey I saw your status… are you ok?

KKH: Ah that… I was talking to Kairi late and… she got me all moody just because of… you know? Ayashi.

RR: Oh yeah her. I miss her. I wish we had her back. Axel loves to talk about her all the time. I never get bored. Wish…she hadn't died… Or, wish I knew who killed her…? I miss her is all.

KKH:... y-yeah. I miss her too. She was funny and cute.

RR: yeah and just like with you, Namine' gets mad if I were to talk about her. One day she might find that out though. Lol.

KKH: Lol. Kairi already suspects XD

RR: yeah… hey if she were here would you give Kairi up for her?

KKH: … y-yeah. You?

RR: totally. 3

KKH: Hahaha. Then this is between us. XD

RR: yeah!

Key Blade Princess (JUST ENTER CHAT) [x]

RR: Someone just joined.

KP: Yeah hey it's me!

RR: Kairi! How you been?

King of Kingdom Hearts [Offline] (x)

RR: … Did Sora just log out?

KP: huh… oh let him be! That annoying boyfriend of mine

RR: Don't be so mean. After all, HE is your boyfriend.

KP: Wanna hang out? I haven't seen you in like forever!

RR: Even though you did this to change subject… ill accept. Were you Wanna meet?

KP: Talley Park! Yes? E

RR: yeah ok then meet you there in a bit, ok?

KP: yeah ok! Let me get ready. See you there! ~

Roxas Rocks (offline) [-]

Key blade princess (offline) [-]

DATA DELETED….

King of Kingdom Hearts (JUST ENTER CHAT) [x]

KKH: Hey rox I forgot to ask ya… huh? IT looks like none is online…

KKH: Roxas?

Art is all3 (JUST ENTER CHAT) [x]

KKH: Oh…

AA: Sora, Hey. I haven't been in here in like forever! I'm sorry I haven't been in touch with anyone. Sucks! I was hoping that Roxas was on. I guess not…

KKH: Sorry..

AA: Oh no don't worry. I miss you too Sora. Don't forget if it wasn't for you me and Roxas wouldn't be in this world right?

KKH: Lol yeah I guess you're right. but still…

AA: But still... what? It isn't your fault he hasn't been on. I want to go visit you guys. Maybe when I'm done with my test. So don't forget about me. Hahaha.

KKH: heh. Ok then. Hey we can keep even more in touch. Give me your cell number. If you want.

AA: Ah yes of course! Lol. IT is (***) 456-****

KKH: Thanks Ill text you saying its me so you can save my number okay? 3

AA: Ha-ha ok then.

KKH: there. …

AA: Ah I got it! :D

KKH: cool. Lol.

AA: Lol XD

KKH: ah so now you're texting me huh XD

AA: yup3 Lets log off and txt.

KKH: Already on it

King of kingdom hearts (offline) [-]

Art is all (offline) [-]

DATA DELETED….

-Noon outside the park- [Roxas n kairi's going out]

"Ah there you are Roxas!" Kairi said as she bends down to get her bag then rushed towards him.

"yeah its me Kairi!" Roxas said as he too walked towards Kairi.

They both smiled at each other then Kairi gave him a hug and soon they started to walk all around the place just talking letting time pass by.

Two hours had passed already when soon Sora stopped by to buy an ice cream cone when he then looked to his right and saw them laughing as they run around. It looked to Sora that Roxas was tying to catch her. Like the kind of game him and Kairi used to play at Destiny Island before they all moved into the big city of Tokyo in Japan. His jealousy grew and with out thinking he called Namine and told her what he had seen. He didn't call her to tale on Roxas but to see if Namine could help him feel better. "I don't know what to do Namine." He said as he sat on his front porch. "She looked so happy with… this guy, you know? And I think she liked him. Well, lets say she does. What do I do then? Do I let her go?"

"Sora, if you like her then why are you letting her go? Maybe you haven't shown her really how much you love her."

"Namine, can I ask you? Why did you go to a college so far away from us? Roxas needs you here. Really."

"Well…. I don't know. I wanted to learn art. But I might go visit tomorrow okay? Then, we can all hang out!"

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that same night pass seven o' clock, Kairi went by to Sora's house. He knew it was her but still didn't want to open the door. He had spent the last two hours texting Namine and didn't want to get up his bed. But Kairi wouldn't stop knocking on his door. So he went ahead.

"yeah?" Sora said

"what? Aren't I aloud?"

"ya"

"Ok then why the mad face? Don't you want to see me?"

"I don't mind it, after all you are my girlfriend"

"Is that sarcasm Sora?"

"there you go again always starting a fight"

"I didn't say anything, just a simple question ok?"

"ok fine, what do you want?"

"What do I want? And just what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Sora, I am your girlfriend you should be happy to be in my life"

"There you go again Kairi…"

"Now what are-"

Soon Sora's Cell phone text messaging ring tone went off and Kairi heard it. With out even letting Sora move an inch she ran for it and grabbed it. She obviously wanted to see who was the person who was texting Sora. She open the cell and saw it was from Namine, She read; "Were we going to meet?"

"Meet?" Kairi exploded. "You guys are going to meet?"

"It's not like that Kairi! Let me explain! She meant…"

"MENT what exactly Sora? You were going to go meet another girl with out me knowing?"

Sora had reached his limits

"Another girl? Another girl? KAIRI its Namine! You know her! We're all friends!"

"Sora, you disappoint me!"

They both were silent for a while then as soon as Kairi was about to walk out the door, Sora stopped her by saying…

"What about Roxas?"

"huh? W…what do you mean?"

"you know what I mean, you're lucky I didn't told Namine …So how was the park?"

"Well, Sora… I was going to tell you about it but I forgot…"

…Sora had it already…

"I FORGOT? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK OF? FOR THE LOVE OF THE KEYBLADE KAIRI! YOU DID THE SAME THING TO ME AND THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT?"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Kairi… I've had it. I think we need some time off. I don't want you to be my girlfriend…"

Kairi stayed silent for a while. She couldn't had believe what Sora had said…

"Sora we've been together for a while now, you can't do this to me."

"Kairi yes I can and watch me do it."

He grabbed her from her arm and kicked her out of his house. She started yelling but he ignored it and went to his room and plugged in some headphones and blasted music to himself.

Kairi Was so pissed off and didn't know what to do.

"This is ALL your fault Namine!" She thought to her self.

"I will get you back Sora. I am not going to let her have you! You hear me!" She screamed but obviously he couldn't hear her.

A while later Kairi left and Sora had fallen asleep with his iPod battery dead. But awoke as he heard his cell go off. It was Namine saying she was getting ready to leave and catch a plain already.

"Namine, why can't Kairi be like you?" Sora thought out loud to himself.

"Why can't she care for others and not just herself?"

Sora stopped for a second, then pulled out a picture he had taken with Kairi.

"Kairi, I love you okay?" he said looking at the picture.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day Sora went to the train station. Namine had first taken the plane then went on by train.

"Sora!" she yelled out when she saw him.

"hey."

"Say… were is Kairi and Roxas?"

"well, me and Kairi got in a small fight and well Roxas wouldn't pick his phone up."

"oh…"

"yell I'm sorry I know you wanted to meet us all"

"ha-ha silly Sora. Its ok. Ill check in with them when I go back to the village okay?"

From a far Kairi and Roxas were watching.

"I told you Namine was coming" Kairi told Roxas

"Why didn't she told me?"

"because she wanted to meet with Sora. That little…"

"hey watch it. The girl is mine remember?"

"yeah some pretty blond you got there"

"Yeah well your guy is not as perfect as you wish he was"

"HEY"

"Then stop it Kairi"

"were is your cell phone I forgot, I was trying to call you this morning"

"eh? Oh! I lost it in the train on my way here"

"useless"

"whatever miss perfect"

"oh shit I lost them!"

"WHAT?"

"I don't see them anywhere down there!"

"Ugh Kairi!"

Mean while Sora and Namine were on the train talking and laughing.

"trust me you going to love this place I found Sora it is so pretty"

"ok if you say so."

"Hey Sora, can I ask you something?"

"you already have, no?"

Namine throws in a giggle then pushes him lightly telling him not to be such a dork.

"ha-ha funny"

"yeah I know"

"oh Sora stop it!"

Namine had forgotten all about the question they talked all the way to the next village where there they got off and walked there way to this near by forest right out side the little village.

"Ok so now were?" Sora asked as he follow her deeper into the forest. Not minding getting lost with her.

"Almost there!" Namine giggled

"Ok, you know it's fine if we get lost ok?"

"Ha-ha trying to be funny again?"

"Not this time"

"Right"

"I am serious"

"Ok Sora, I believe you"

"Sarcasm Namine?"

"Maybe"

As they finally got there Sora saw this big pool with such clear water surrounded by giant rocks around it. The place smelled nice and to his right there were some small house with tons of fresh food in there along with some clean cloth and some towels.

"This place is great Namine!"

"I know I had gotten lost looking for the train here and found this place."

"Well I admit this is pretty cool"

"Thank you Sora. I was hoping everyone could've come."

"Right?"

"I haven't seen Roxas in so long."

"Yeah… hey lets go for a swim?"

"Yeah sure"

Minutes later Namine came out wearing this two piece bikini her top was short but she never cared to revile some of her self.

At that moment Sora couldn't keep his eyes away from her.

He would always think of Kairi when he saw Namine for being her other half. But this time he saw a different woman. He just couldn't look away

"Namine you leave me speechless"

"Oh shut up Sora!" Namine blushed.

"I'm like so serious Namine"

"What about Kairi?"

"Namine you're making it sound like I wanted to leave Kairi and to get with you."

"Oh, you think? I mean silly me thinking that."

"Namine… "

"What?"

"Never mind"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, come on. Lets get in"

The sun was setting down already so they went out but has some lunch before returning back home.

"That was fun. We stayed hours in there" Sora said as he walked towards some empty seats.

"Yeah I was having so much fun Sora"

"Lets do it again sometime"

"With everyone?"

"Yeah"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Day night came and they had barely gotten out of the train. But Sora took Namine to her rented home and then head to his house. The whole time he kept going back to those same memories he had with Namine.

"Another memory to keep" Sora said as he opened the door to his house. As he turned on the lights he noticed Kairi sitting on a kitchen chair. I guess Sora had said it loud enough for her to hear him out.

"What memory? Sora?"

"Here we go again…"

"I'm not kidding you Sora."

"Look I'm tired and all I want to do is go to bed."

"Not until you hear me out"

"We'll talk tomorrow ok?"

"NO"

"Ugh Kairi you are so stubborn!"

"Sora I-"

"WAIT A MINUTE WE'RE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE!"

"S…so?"

"SO? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Kairi stood silent just staring at Sora. She wanted to cry but didn't want to show defeat in front of Sora.

Finally she left with out even saying a word.

"I'm going to kill her"

Kairi thought to her self.

"What am I going to do?" Sora thought as he threw himself into his bed ready to drop dead with an ever-ending sleep.

"Namine… Namine, Namine! I can't stop thinking about you! You are so sweet and innocent! I want to have it all to myself!"

At that moment Sora's head snapped. He got out of bed and walked around his room in circles. He kept thinking about Namine and couldn't stop.

"What is going on?" He said as he opened his window. The fresh air met with his face Sora felt the cold then touched his cheeks "huh" He closed the window then went to his door mirror

"Am I…? Red? Huh why?"

Sora stood there and stared at his mirror for the longest of time.

"I… I think I do like… her. But… Kairi…"

In that same moment a thought came to his head …

_(Ayashi's and Sora's memories) _

_["Sora. __Make her happy and love her, tell her you'll always be there for her" _

"_Ayashi…I will I promise"]_

_["__she wanted me to stay by your side… so I promised her ill love you and take care of you…"]_

"Oh no!" Sora said as a disappointing expression showed in his face.

"I… I promised Ayashi! I promised her I was going to love Kairi! Ugh! But if for once Kairi was different then everything would had been different!"

He took a deep breath then grabbed his cell phone

…

[cell Ringing]

"Hello?"

"Riku? Its me, Sora."

"Ah Sora, how you doing?"

"Good but then also bad"

"Bad? Why?"

"Its kind of long but… here I go"

"Alright im all ears Sora"

"Kay… Remember Ayashi?"

"yeah…?"

"Kay I promised her I was going to take good care and love Kairi always…"

"Ok? So what's wrong with that?"

"That's just it… I broke up with Kairi and…"

"And?"

"And now im in love with Namine but she and Roxas have a good relationship"

"So… you promised Ayashi you were going to take care of Kairi but then you fell in love with Namine?"

"yes"

"then… man this is a hard one"

"I know but I didn't know who else to call.. im sorry Riku"

"nah its cool."

"Riku… how are you and Xion doing?"

"just fine. Heh but this isn't about me its about you and I want to help you"

"Riku… I've always had a gay feeling for you"

"Sora… you are scaring the fuck out of me…"

"I think I'm just jealous that you are so happy with your girl but here I am struggling about two of them"

"Think… deep down you care and love Kairi"

"yeah I do..."

"so there?"

"huh"

"you don't have to be with her or promise Ayashi that you would love her in a going out way"

"what do you mean Riku?"

"you just said you cared and loved her. And I do too, we have been best friends since like forever, all of us"

"your right"

"then there you go, I helped you half way, the rest… is up to you"

"up to me? How?"

"Namine is taken but… you want her. So… you decide what you are going to do. Ok?"

"I think I might do something crazy"

"cool, now that's the Sora I remember"

"ha-ha how?"

"well… you took two years looking for your best friends… basically risked your life to fight for what was right and saved Kingdom hearts."

"Ah the good times. Back where I thought Kairi was so nice and friendly"

"Lol yeah"

"Right. Talk to you tomorrow then Riku"

"yeah, see ya"

[cell phone hanged up]

"Ok I think I know what im going to do" Sora said as he laughed to himself. "Make Namine crazy for me. I am going to make her forget about Roxas"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next day came, it was 12:30 and Sora was still asleep he would've continued being asleep if it wasn't due to his clumsiness, he turned and fell off his bed.. _Ouch!_

"Ah man! What time is it!"

He looked at the time and saw that he had overslept.

"Damn it! Oh wait… what was I even going to do today?"

He stood there in his bed for a long period of time. Then got up and turned on his shower.

"I think ill go look for Namine. But then again… she could be with… Roxas."

After he was finished getting ready he headed out of his house and ran to the part.

"Ok I'll call her here and ask to meet up" Sora said as he grabbed his cell out of his pocket.

He was about to dial but then he spotted Roxas and next to him was Namine.

"Oh…" Sora thought.

He felt like a knife had just stabbed him at least one thousand times through his heart.

"Ouch, this…. Actually hurts"

He started walking back home. Looking down trying to cover his sad and defeated face. Then with out looking someone came across his way and bumped into him.

"Ouch! I mean… my bad" Sora quickly got up.

When he looked he saw that it was Olette.

"Oh!"

"Sora?"

"Y-yeah it's me… hi"

"Long time no see Sora."

"true. How you been?"

"good. Just here passing by"

"yeah I can see that"

They both laugh then stopped and had a moment of silence

"So…" Olette stated

"Hm?"

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, Just… passing by, like you"

"Ah"

"yeah…"

"Want to go for some sea salt ice cream"

"sure!"

As Sora and Olette made their way into the store Kairi got a glance at them and noticed it was Sora from behind.

"Sora?" She said as she stood there in the other side of the street

"you have some explanation to do!" She walked towards the Ice cream shop and made her way inside.

Sora And Olette were sitting close to a big window and had already order their favorite Ice cream they started talking and laughing about stuff they had done and remembered till Kairi ruined the moment.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted

"Ah Great!" Sora groaned

"Kairi!" Olette said as she stood up

"Yes, that's right Sora is my boyfriend! So stay away from him!"

"huh? Kairi what are you talking about?" Sora interrupted

"What do you mean Sora? Isn't Kairi your girlfriend?" Olette asked

"No Olette. Kairi and I broked up days ago. I don't know why she doesn't understand"

After Olette heard this her attitude towards Kairi changed.

"Well Kairi, there you have it. I think Sora is aloud to hang out with whom ever he wants, you are not his girlfriend anymore."

Kairi exploded with anger

"Listen here you little slut if your trying to take Sora from me I will!"

Sora quickly interrupted "Kairi stop it!"

"you will what?" Olette demanded.

"Will…. Kill me? Is that a threat?" Olette continued.

"Just watched your back bitch" Kairi finished as she left the shop.

Minutes later Olette grabbed her bag and ran out of the store, Sora followed.

"Olette, Olette… Wait. Listen im sorry about Kairi!"

"Sora… She has issues."

"yeah I know"

"Then do something about it or not she really is going to end up making your life miserable"

"I've told her lots of time already but she wont listen"

"So…. You guys aren't together anymore?"

"No, I broken it off with her"

"About time"

"huh?"

"you see Sora, Kairi has always bragged about being yours. I think it was time for someone else to brag about you"

"Me? Why would any girl want to brag about being with me?"

"Hello? You saved all the worlds. You gave back Kingdom hearts, you even became new king but didn't took it. You put your life at risk for two years to save a girl. The one you thought would be 'your' world. You are what every girl wants."

"oh…"

There was a sudden moment of silence Till Sora quickly said; "I have to get going Olette"

"Oh sure. I'll see you around Sora?"

"yeah!" Sora smiled.

He then reached in to hugged Olette goodbye but by surprise Olette grabbed him from his sweater and pulled him closer to her and their she gaved him a surprise kiss.

The kissed lasted long enough, about 2 minutes. Till Sora pulled away.

"Olette…"

"Its ok, just trying to make you forget Kairi" Olette joked

Sora blushed then oddly smiled and walked away.

"I'll call you Sora!" She screamed out.

"Okay. Yeah" Sora waved then walked even faster.

"The heck?" Sora thought to himself as he continued walking away from the park… "Olette did not just do that! She's bringing her own hopes up and I can't help her in that, I have just fallen in love with Namine and that's the girl I want."

Sora continued walking but he wasn't even sure were he was headed, the day was only half way

"Sora!"

"huh?" Sora turned to see whom was the person calling him. He quickly smiled when he noticed it was Aqua.

She was a tall woman much older than Sora with blue hair and pretty blue eyes. She and Sora would share lots of secretes together and Sora deeply fell in love with the way she is.

"Aqua!"

"hey there kid!"

"what brings you here? I thought you were up North with Terra!"

"Ha-ha I was but I came down here to visit."

"oh okay, yeah cool!"

"mhm"

"Im glad, I need some advice"

"sure Sora. With what?"

"A girl"

"hmmmmm"

With Aqua talking to Sora about relationships and stuff the day had come and go. It was getting dark. And Sora really didn't caught everything Aqua had told him but he understood some and that some was all he needed to hear.

"Alright Aqua, IT was nice seeing you again"

"yeah. Same here!"

"I'll see you later ok?"

"sure, it's getting late"

With that goodbye Sora went home. Still thinking about Namine in his head. Soon a red volt Chevrolet car stopped in front of Sora's house and quickly got off.

"Sora?"

Roxas came out of his car and walked towards Sora.

"Oh Roxas… hi?"

"what do mean hi? You know why im here."

"Actually… I don't."

"oh you don't huh?"

"no…"

"Last time you took Namine and went out with her to who knows were! Im here to warn you to stay away from her or else"

"Or ELSE what Roxas? Plus you're a little late the date was like days ago"

"Don't be messing with me!"

"Im not but your not making any sense. Rather you wouldn't even let me explain!"

"EXPLAINE WHAT?"

"what actually happened that day!"

"Ok Sora, go ahead. Tell me what happen?"

"I had S-E-X with Namine!" Sora smirked this was a joke but surly Roxas didn't saw it that way…

Roxas got so pissed as those words came out of his mouth and with out thinking he threw a punch at Sora's face and threw himself towards Sora making them both fall to the floor Sora threw his turn of punch and with it made Roxas bleed from his mouth and soon they were both fighting and almost killing each other.

At that moment Kairi showed up (like always) and tried to stop the fight.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID!" Kairi screamed

"yeah well I have nothing to do here now. Tell your boyfriend to explain everything"

Soon Roxas left and it was now just Sora and Kairi

"Ok now tell me"

"Kairi you stupid bitch you ruined everything I could've killed him here and now!"

"And go to jail for a life time"

"so? Could've been worth it"

"no it couldn't Sora!"

"what do you care"

"I care… a lot. I 've always cared."

Sora stared at her then lowered his head and began to sob.

"I've become a mess. A huge, big mess I don even know what i want."

Kairi didn't said anything but helped him up and took him inside his house.

Sora took a quick shower and out he came. Kairi who was still there stayed with him in his bed.

"Kairi thanks for everything but you can go now. Im fine now"

"No Sora, your not. But im here for you, please don't make me leave."

Sora's dark blue eyes stared at Kairi's Chrystal eyes

"Kairi…. Thank you" Sora didn't wanted to argue anymore so he said no more and stood there lying in bed. Ready to sleep. Kairi soon crawled up next to him and watched him sleep. She cuddly closely then twirl his one of his spikes on her finger and watched as sora started to fall in to deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sora must had thought that Kairi was going to stay the whole night but it looked like she left because when he awoke she was no longer there.

"Thought she might like having breakfast with me" Sora thought to himself as he got out of bed and walked down stares to his kitchen. "No coffee?" He looked through the whole place but couldn't find anything. "I think I need to call in mom for more money"

After a few hours of him being lazy Sora head out the door and found a big surprise it was Olette waiting for him out side. She run towards him and hugged him tight. "Sora I've missed you" Sora laughed then looked at her "We only saw just yesterday" Olette blushed and started twirling her hair "you liked the kiss?"

Sora blinked then looked away from her "I can tell you did"

Olette giggled and grabbed Sora by his arm. "so, where are you going to take me today?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"what? You promise well hang"

"does it has to b today?"

Olette let go and looked straight at Sora "you have other plans?"

"No it's not that… I don't know."

"Then? Lets hang"

"Ok, fine you win"

Sora didn't know were to take her, when he was with Kairi, she always picked the places, So Sora didn't know what to do so, he simply took her to the mall. They were actually having a good time. They were laughing though Sora did had to silence his cell due to Kairi always calling.

"Sora you're so funny"

"I said I was sorry I don't know what I was thinking"

"Anyways… thanks for bringing me along I had lots of fun just hanging with you"

"yeah I did too"

"Im hungry, wan to go by my place to catch something?"

"Is your mom at home?"

"well, yeah?"

"then lets head to my place. I don't want your mom to ask me… you know?"

"Oh, of course Lol. Alright Sora, you win, take me to your place."

"Okay" Sora smiled

Sora didn't had a car like Roxas did. But the walking was nice, they both enjoyed it. Unlike Kairi who always argue and forcing Sora to get a car.

"Here we are"

"first time I'm in your place Sora"

"First time for everything"

"of course"

"now I will go make us something. Its my special so you wait here ok?"

"Alright Sora surprise me!" She laughed then went to the living room.

"yeah" Sora then dropped his cell in the couch and his wallet and went off to the kitchen.

Olette looked around curious about the place were Sora lived. She saw pictures and books then something caught her eye. It was a picture of him and Kairi. They were at the beach. Sora had her wrapped around his arms and giving her a big smooch in he cheek and Kairi happily smiled looking at the camera. This made Olette so mad and made her hate Kairi a lot.

"I've always hated you Kairi you Whore!" She thought to herself as tears formed in her eyes, She wanted to throw away that picture but if Sora ever found out it was her doing it then she would have to say goodbye to their friendship.

She placed down the frame right were she had gotten it from and wiped out a tear that had fallen down to her right cheek. "I can make Sora replaced this picture" She whisper.

"Tonight Sora has to forget about Kairi I have to make him not think about her"

Yet she said this not knowing that it was not Kairi she should be worrying about but Namine. Sora on the other hand didn't even notice a thing he was just happy and thought it was nice having Olette over.

"Were did I left the fish?"

Olette walking in giggling and wrapping her arms around Sora's neck, Sora gasped as he closes the refrigerator door.

"O..Olette? what are you doing?"

"being friendly"

"yeah well this doesn't look friendly to me"

"your no fun"

"I am too"

Olett giggled then moved her arms down Sora's chest

"Olette…."

"Sora remember when you came to Twilight town one day? And you were so desperate to look for Kairi?"

"yeah I remember that…"

"I felt jealousy, at that moment I wanted to be the one you were looking for"

"Olette, I…"

"Its ok Sora, you didn't know me…"

"Well, yeah that's true"

"But you can give me a chance right?"

"I…"

"you said your relationship isn't working between you and Kairi so why not?"

"I know its not working, I know Its just that Its not…."

Olette didn't wanted to hear it and just went for the kill. She kissed him, letting her tongue go inside's Sora's mouth wanting him to get in control

And it had worked, seconds later Sora couldn't help it. He embraced her close to him and was ready to give in but senses came to his head and quickly pushed her away.

"Olette, no im sorry! I cant do this!"

"Sora… I…"

"Olette please I don't think this is the time for…"

"Why?"

"Because I love Namine!"

Olette's eyes widen… "Oh…"

"I…Im sorry I din't mean to…"

"So you already had someone planned other then Kairi huh?"

"Olette.."

Olette dropped some tears but didn't really wanted Sora to see so she left running out of his house. Sora tried Runing after her but Lost her in the dark night.

"OLETTE!" Sora screamed.

"Im sorry…" He said again. He continue walking far from his house… Soon thunder came. He knew it was going to start raining soon but what the heck? Like he cared.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours came and it became late and It was poring rain. Sora knew he might catch a cold but stood in the middle of the road staring into a big white house. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number…

"Hello?"

"Namine? Its Sora"

"Its late, were are you? Its noisy"

"I'm outside by your house"

"What? Why? Its raining and you might catch a cold"

"I've been hurting people"

"hurting?"

"for you"

"Me? Wait, what?"

"Im crazy in love with you"

"In Love?"

"Namine I need you, please"

"Sora I'll be right outside!"

[_Cell__hangs__up_]

Namine quickly went down stares and opened her door seeing Sora at her porch soaking wet, She blushed then shook her head saying how stubborn Sora was, she gently smile then walked towards him, The two quickly approached the other, and held their hands together in a soft grasp, intertwining their fingers. "For a moment I thought you wouldn't come." Sora murmured wearing a smile on his face, fearing Roxas would show though it would be impossible knowing its late. Why wouldn't I? This is the only time we can be together." Namine said placing her forehead to his.

Namine then looked straight at Sora, as so did he, and both shared glances for a couple of seconds, before letting go of their hands and embracing in a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted long, for both wanted to savor the moment, they knew it would be brief. "Say you love me. Once more" Namine whispered as she parted from the kiss, but spoke on Sora's lips.

"I love you Namine, I do" Sora replied being sincere in every single word he said.

Namine held Sora's face with both her hands and kissed him deeply. The kiss did not last long when Sora broke apart and gently pushed Namine back to the wet and muddy grass. The girl lied down, staring up with a look in her eyes of want and need. Not caring how cold or wet she felt.

Sora said nothing, and placed both his hands in each side of Namine's head, posing them on the grass as he leaned down and contemplated her body.

"Namine I want you tonight"

Namine didn't reply, but only undid her button shirt that held her breasts back (from Sora), and then took it off, more like she pulled her shirt down to reveal her breasts, but still kept it on. "Then I'm yours but… let's be quiet." She whispered seductively. The thought of this been forbidden, and the possibility of getting in trouble, made it more amazing and passionate.

"Namine? Are you sure?"

"I always thought you were hot" she blushed

Sora smirked down at her & at the comment, and leaned to lie on Namine's B-cup breasts. Namine closer her eyes and moaned softly. She tangled her fingers in the brunet's hair and gripped it tightly, signaling she approved and wanted more of the feeling he was giving her. "Sora..." She whispered. Sora closed his eyes, as he blushed then looked up to her. "Your heart is raising" And indeed her heart was. She was getting this funny feeling that Roxas couldn't make her feel.

"Hurry, Sora!" Namine choked out, needing to feel the boy inside her desperately.

Sora kissed her on the lips, as he penetrated the no longer virgin entrance. The girl gasped inside the kiss, but then moaned and closed her eyes as Sora began to move.

Namine wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, and deepened the kiss as the thrusts became faster, and pleasure began to run all over her nerves. She loved that feeling, of been complete, of been with Sora and no one else, of sharing this precious moment.

The grass kept moving beneath them to their rhythm, and the wind silenced their moaning and whimpers, as the moon shined down upon them, Finishing With the rain giving them that extra touch of passion.

They kept in their lovemaking for a long time, until both of them couldn't take it, and just when they were about to come, Sora quickly leaned down and kissed Namine and muffled the scream of ecstasy she was about to let out. Both rode on their orgasm and fell numb, as they tried to recover their breath.

Minutes later Namine stood up and placed a hand on Sora's chest witch he was still laying down regaining his last breaths.

"Sora…" Namine whispered

"Namine?"

"Why did we do this?"

Sora stood up quickly, he looked at her dark blue eyes, which were shinning in the moonlight.

"Namine, I told you, I love you I wanted this to be…"

"Sora don't look for me anymore…"

Namine then got up and ran back inside her house leaving Sora sitting at her front porch, she looked back at him staring at her then closed the door behind him. She stood in front of her door then moved back and went to the window next to the door and peaked threw to see if Sora would stay there longer or leave…

"Namine" Sora whispered as he got up and took a step back. His cloth now full with mud and wet. "I'll never forget this night." He continued then turned fully around and walked away. Namine who kept watching from a window was able to notice a smile on his face as he looked back one last time. With that she blushed then smiled back even though he wouldn't had seen her. "Sora, I'll never forget this night." She thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

A week went by, Olette never talked to Sora again and Kairi kept being ignored by Sora. Yet Sora didn't care anymore. A night ago Sora went to bed thinking about what he and Namine had done and couldn't stop going back and feeling her. He fell asleep to that thought every night.

Sora woke up smiling at himself As the sun rose, the birds sang and the day looked bright. But for Namine, She woke up finding Roxas at her door. She looked startle and wasn't really expecting Roxas to show up.

"Hey beautiful" Roxas walked hi giving her a kiss on her lips. He went and sat at her kitchen table, Namine who froze at the kiss and had been staring out the door finally turned to look at the dirty blond and then walked up to him. "What are you doing this early?" She asked.

"Came to see my girl" He replied smiling.

Namine used to melt at that smile of his but now she didn't felt sure she liked him.

"Oh? But its too early"

"Since when has you ever cared? Remember when I used to be here like at 7 a.m?"

Namine forced a small smile said "That was because of school"

Roxas picked a brow and stared at Namine's dark blue eyes.

"Namine… Is something wrong?"

Namine begun to trembled, as she knows how Roxas gets when he's angry or jealous.

"I- It's… nothing"

Roxas took a good look at her and noticed how she was crossing her bottom legs tight close together and her hands were shaking.

"Namine?" Roxas demanded

"I…"

Roxas closed his eyes for some seconds then threw her on the couch, he grabbed her legs up and pulled her underwear of, It was easy for him due that Namine was wearing a normal white dress.

"You, have been touch?"

Namine has always been a virgin so it was easy to tell when a virgin had her first time.

Namine began to cry of embarrassment. Roxas let her go and made her stand up. Namine stood up looking at him while still sobbing and slowly closed her eyes.

Roxas waited a minute then threw a slap right at her face making her fall back into the couch.

"Why Namine? Why?" Roxas stood there still staring at her waiting for an answer that never came just more crying out of Namine.

"You know, forget it. I can't believe it" Roxas said as he shook his head then walked out her door. Namine got up and watches as he got inside his car and droved off… she still sobbing went to her room and threw herself in bed. "Now he thinks am some kind of whore," She cried out. A while after crying so much she felt asleep.

Out in the highway was Roxas, he didn't knew were he was driving to but he sure wanted to go as far away from Namine's house.

"Why did she do it?" He thought to himself. After a while he realized he didn't ask her about who was the guy she had slept with. "Shit" He murmured He didn't really cared. He was so pissed off he thought of doing something crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later pass by almost noon, Sora stood outside his house thinking if he should go to Namine's house or Olett to ask for forgiveness. Even if he chooses to see Olett he was still going to sniff his way into Namine's home like a lost puppy.

"Fuck it, Namine it is" He said half laughing. He made his way walking threw the neighborhoods "Sora!" A familiar voice called him and Sora turned to se Aqua.

"Oh hey!" He smiled then hurry to her as he run towards her he triped and fell flat on his face. "Ugh!"

Aqua giggled then hurried to him.

Sora laughed then looked up at her.

"Woah, she's kinda tall for her age, wait how old is she, is she older Like duh right? I never really knew her age… I don't care, she still looks hot, wait did I just think that? Is, is that really what I think? Or am I just thinking that since she's older? Man, my head hurts!"

Sora Thought as he blushed a little.

…

"Come on up Kiddo" Aqua said as she puled him up.

"Thanks"

"No worries kid."

"Aqua what have you been up to?"

"Nothing. Want to go for some Ice-cream?"

"Er.. I was headed somewere but it can wait" Sora smiled

"Oh really? Im sorry!"

"Its ok Aqua, C'mon!"

"Alright."

Soon they boh started walking to the shop

"Say Sora…?" Aqua started

"mh?"

"Remember when you told me about this one girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Her name is Namine, I don think you do tough?"

"Oh…?"

"Yeah"

"How is Roxas doing?"

"I don't know last time I saw him we got into a fight"

"Why?"

"Well, because Namine is… his girl"

"Sora!"

"I know I did wrong in trying to take her from him but… I like her"

"Sora, you need to respect, what if she was yours first? But… Roxas wanted her?"

"what! I wouldn't let him go near her! I'll beat him!"

"See?"

"Oh…"

At that moment Aqua and Sora stood quiet as they continued walking to the shop they heard an ambulance approached…

From blocks away they could see the shining bright red lights from an ambulance that had just arrived .

"I wonder what happened?" Sora asked

"Lets see?"

"yeah!"

As they got near a cop came and blocked their way

"Excuse me? You can not trespass!"

"What? Well can we know what happened?"

"seems like a kid was driving and another car got on his way and had a big turn around. We got the kid out and taking him straight to the hospital he is in really bad condistions! If we don't get him to safety we could lose him."

At that moment Aqua's eye's widen when she saw the dirty blond hair on the kid. Her eyes waterd up as she screamed to him

"VENTUS!"

Sora turned to her "Roxas?"

Aqua didn't answer but looked straight up were they had the kid now being put inside the ambulance

"VENTUS NO NOT YOU!"

Sora looked worried when he saw Aqua's face and sadness. She was throwing endlessly tears.

Sora stared blankly for a minute. Then wonder why she had called Roxas, Ventus?

Sora's eyes turned watery…. "Roxas…"

Less than an hour the ambulance left and cops came to investigate what really happened. Aqua wiped her tears and looked to her right, were she saw the same red car Roxas had been driving for the last passing years. She dropped more tears when she saw how bad it was how crushed and destroyed it had stayed.

"Aqua…"

"Don't say everything is going to be alright Sora"

"but…"

"Ive seen Ventus die once, I was so happy when we found his heart, in you"

"…oh? So that's why you call him Ventus?"

"yeah that's his real name… Anyways, Im going to go to the hospital" Aqua started running towards the direction where the ambulance went.

"Im coming with!" Sora screamed from behind then followed after her.

She stopped halfed way "no, go and tell Namine…'' she screamed back while looking treight ahead.

Sora frozed. He felt like he couldn't move… "Namine...?"

"yeah you told me she was his girlfriend right?"

"yeah but why does she has to know that-"

"Just do It sora! Im going ahead!"

Sora looked down then nodded and turned heading to Namine's house.

He nearly broked the door open with so much punching and pushing, demanding to be led in.

"Sora?" Namine said as she finally opened the door.

"Hey come we have to get going"

"going where?"

"Hospital"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you in the way!"

Sora grabbed her arm and pushed her out, they ran across the street through the park and by a highway took the nearest bus and headed downtown where the big building was.

"Sora please tell me what happen? First of all I cant be seen with you!"

"Namine, Its Roxas he… he kind of had an accident."

"Oh" Namine's eye's looked dazed off. She stood still staring out the window like a lifeless doll who never closes her eyes.

"Namine?"

She said nothing. Only stared out the window. she had no expression. Like nothing really happened.

When the bus stopped they got off and walked a blocked.

Sora looked back at Namine and tried speaking to her again but all she did was stared back at him.

"This is my fault" she whispered

"huh? Namine?"

"This is… my fault" she said louder

"you?"

"he found out…"

"He…?"

" yes, Sora I think I worked him up"

"no don't say that"

"Sora see? Let us not see each other anymore. Its true I do like you but…"

"Namine no, don't ask me to do that I cant leave you!"

"please! Im going to be there for him all the time! So don't waste your time ok?"

"Namine….."

"Take me to him"

"come…"


	10. Chapter 10

Minutes later Sora entered the hospital with Namine next to her, he gulped when he saw Kairi and Olett there, along with a bunch of other people who had found out about poor Roxas. Kairi rushed to Sora and glomped him

"Baby im so sorry I know Roxas was like your best friend!"

Sora didn't said anything, he looked at Namine but she just looked speechless again with that lifeless expression. She then walked away from them and went to sit next to Axel.

Olette glared at Sora and Kairi but stayed quiet and continued to talk to Hayner and Pence.

Sora embraced Kairi tight. He took a quick glance at Namine but she payed no attention. She was holding Axel's hands, trying to hold her tears in.

"I need you Kairi" Sora whispered.

"huh? That means we can be together again?"

Sora smiled and gave her a peck on her lips "yeah"

Kairi hugged him hard and placed a kiss on his lips "Baby I missed being back with you!" She smirked then glanced back at Olette who paid no attention.

Kairi didn't cared she was just happy she was with him but did said it loud enough to led the whole world know.

She has to be one of the bitchiest persons in here but she still kept original and had her nice moments.

"Sora..'" Aqua called.

Sora rushed to her leaving Kairi hanging and waiting for him.

"what happened?"

"I don't know the doctor wouldn't tell me anything really because I am not his family though we are like best friends well… yeah but I think he is really bad"

Sora hold her hand and poked her nose

"Aqua dot worry. If you belive then Roxas should be okay"

"yeah"

"Just, keep hoping"

"I will kid" She laughed then went to the nearest telefone post and gaved Terra a call.

Hours went by, it was dark and a lot of friends had gone home. Aqua left to pick up Terra, Sora and Kairi were the only ones left…

"Kairi?" Sora looked at Kairi who was already asleep. He moved slowly and quietly so she wouldn't wake up.

then put his sweater around her so she wouldn't get too cold.

He made his ways into Roxas room with out letting himself get caught. It was though but he eventually found him.

He had all this plug ins and half his body was covered in bandages.

"Roxas… what happened?" Sora wanted to cry but didn't he stood in the same place he was for the last thirty minutes

"How could you let your self get to this? Dont you get it? your still half of me, ... So it hurts me to see you like this... "

Roxa's body was still, like it was a dead corps. He wouldnt blink or move one inch.

"I'll keep my hopes up for you. I rather fight with you for Namine then having to see you die on me."

Sora didnt waste one minute looking at Roxa's half dead body.

"I know, I know we've had our distance and you hate me for having to take your life last year but... with out you i couldnt had been able to save Kingdom Hearts... So please. I rather fight then win a pointless battle."

And for two hours Sora didnt move from that one spot. He continue looking at Roxas, Who with out a sound slept with peace.

Sora droped a tear, he wiped it out giving Roxas a warmth smile on his face...

"I will give up Namine for you if you make it out of this one..."

Kairi Was on the other side of the door. she gasped when she heard this but didnt even bother to go in. she closed her eyes and walked back to were she was sitting.

"Sora, cant you tell? you're slowly killing me, too"

Sora walked out the room minutes later. Kairi who had obviously had woken up didnt bother to talk to him. She knew that, even though they were together, she already had lost him and his love. She wanted to fight for it but... she felt it wouldve been useless.

"Kairi?"

"huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"oh, yeah im just a little tired is all."

"Want me to take you home?"

"No, I'll walk alone Sora"

"Huh?"

"you stay here and make some company for Roxas. He might wake up by a miracle you know?"

"Kairi..."

"So, I will see you tomorrow?"

"No I will walk you home is Dark and y-"

"Its ok! Really I don't leave far and you know that"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok..."

They hugged each other goodbye then Kairi headed out the door. She turned back one last time then smiled sweetly at Sora

"Good luck" she whispered

yet Sora smiling was able to read her lips.

Kairi walked out the hospital and stood on the side walk, she soon started to drop tears. "Sora..." She whispered.

she soon started walking but as she did more tears fell. She felt like it was the end for her. she was deciding if she should let Sora go or... keep fighting for his love.

She wasn't so sure. On back of her mind Roxas was wondering in. She didn't thought of how he was in the hospital or what will happen to him next, instead the memories she made with him that day at the park flowed though her and made her smile. "Sora will never play with me or hold my hand or tell me everything will be alright when I'm sad..." She sobbed. she embraced herself and curdle up her freezing body but didn't stopped her walk. She was actually getting scared. "He wouldn't save me if i screamed. He wouldn't even walk me home even though i rejected his offer. He should've continued pleasing." She cried.

Minutes later she reached her house, she looked back where it was pitch dark and early saw the street light. she sign and walked inside her house.

From afar Sora walked out a small dark corner …"Glad you made it home safe" He smiled, then walked his way back to the hospital.


End file.
